Sacrificing Immortality for Love
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: A fallen Goddess gets a chance to prove herself a true hero. She finds love, fights, wins and proves herself a true hero. She sacrifices her renewed immortality to be with her beloved. Kigo, based on Disney's Hercules. Ancient Greece.


_**New story.. totally based on the Disney version of Hercules. ( The animated one, with the happy ending and stuff) **_

**_It's basically the same story only a few characters are changed.._**

I hope you'll like it even though it's a Kigo version of Hercules..

I liked writing it..

I don't own.. hercules, Kim, Shego, Phil etcetera.. they belong to Disney!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sacrificing immortality for love.**_

Long, long ago in ancient Greece it was common for people to believe in the Greek gods. All of them were powerful and meaningful gods. All of them were believed to be forgiving, strong, determent, loving and protective of the people in Greece. Hardly anything happened in Greece aside from natural disasters that couldn't be prevented.

It seemed like the gods took good care of the people. They prevented a huge disaster from happening in Greece. The god Zeus helped protect the people by stopping the titans from destroying everything. They destroyed a lot but he stopped them and locked them away. From that day on everything became normal again and even better then before.

A year after the disaster with the Titans a baby was born on Mount Olympus. That baby was a god as well; it was a little girl who had big green eyes and black hair. She took every breath and word away from the gods that looked at her. She was strong like her father and had an ability that she had yet to discover. She looked like her mother, inheriting her beauty, grace, style and most of all, her eyes and skin.

They were all proud of the little girl and watched over her like the good parents they were. The other gods helped to protect her and watch over her as well. The day that she was born was a magnificent day and everybody came to see her. They all brought beautiful gifts and had their breaths and words taken away by the little goddess.

Her proud parents glowed even more as everybody complimented them and their daughter. Her father gave her a horse, a horse with wings; to be precise it was a Pegasus. It was a horse unlike others; it was a beautiful black with green manes. It was as tiny as the goddess herself and she loved it the moment she saw it.

Every god came to look at the girl and even Hades came to take a look. Everybody was surprised to see him but he was gone as quick as he came. He had looked at the small goddess and stepped back when she crushed his finger. He left and so did the other gods, leaving the happy family alone.

They enjoyed every moment of being with their little goddess. They were happier then ever but that soon came to an end. Zeus cried out in anger, the skies filling with thunder and lightening when they discovered that their little daughter had been taken. She had been taken down to earth and he summoned every god to go and search her.

When their daughter was found it was too late. She was no longer a god and only maintained her godlike strength. Her immortality was taken from her by the use of a potion. They now had to watch their daughter grow up from a distance. She was found by a couple that had prayed for a child.

They made sure that she was safe and took her in as their own daughter. She grew up in a safe house and was very loved by her parents. It pleased the gods that she had been taken in by such a loving couple. Though it devastated them that they had to watch her grow up without them.

It had been 18 years since they had lost their daughter and they had been watching her grow up ever since.

_**18**__** years later on earth…**_

Shego had noticed that she was different then everybody else. Not really because of her skin colour but mostly because of her green flaming power and her inhuman strength. She tried to fit in but it failed. She caused a disaster with her powers which she didn't even mean to cause. After that she confronted her parents with how she felt.

She had told them that she felt like a freak, someone that really didn't belong. Her parents had sighed and decided to tell her the truth. They told her that they had found her and that she was wearing a medallion. They showed the medallion which had her name written on it and the symbol of the gods.

She had explained to her parents that she had to go to the temple of Zeus. That the gods would have answers about where she came from. They understood and let her go on a trip to the temple. She kissed them goodbye, her mother gave her a green blanket and she left. She went through the wind and the rain, wanting to reach the temple.

It had just stopped with raining when she reached the temple. She walked into it and saw a huge statue of Zeus. She kneeled in front of it and looked up.

"Please give me answers. Why am I so different? Who are my real parents? And why did they leave me?" Shego asked in a whisper. She looked down at the ground and closed her eyes, hoping to get an answer. Then all of a sudden a bolt of lightening hit the statue and candles were lit.

She looked up in shock at that and stared as the statue came to life. It reached out for her and she quickly got to her feet. She ignited her plasma and started backing up.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled and she blasted her plasma towards the reaching hand. The hand grabbed her and she tried to escape but failed.

"Whoa take it easy there!" Zeus said.

"What the hell are you?" She asked in an irritated and slight scared tone.

"What, you wanted answers right?" Zeus asked her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well I came all this way to give you answers."

"Well then give them to me."

"You really are a stimulated one! Just like your old man!" Zeus exclaimed.

"Who exactly IS my old man?" She asked.

"Well you've been wondering why you're so different from everybody. It's because I'm your father and you've got my strength." He explained. She looked at him in disbelieve and let herself fall down on her butt.

"You…. You're my father? So that makes me…." She started

"A god! Exactly! You look just like your mother but you have my strength." Zeus said. Shego was staring in shock.

"A god…." She repeated with eyes as big as saucers. It took her a few seconds before it dawned upon her and she looked up.

"But if I'm a god then why am I on earth and not with you? Wasn't I what you wanted?" She asked slightly sad.

"You were everything your mother and I wanted, even more then that. You were taken away from us and we couldn't get you back because you had been turned mortal. Mortals aren't aloud on Mount Olympus. We had to watch you grow up from a distant and it wasn't because we wanted that."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that? I want to go back! I want to be with you and my mother!" Shego announced.

"We couldn't tell you yet until you reached a good age. You can't come back to Mount Olympus even though we want you to."

"That's bullshit, isn't there a way for me to come back?" She asked

"There is one way, but you really have to want it."

"Tell me!"

"The only way for you to come back is if you become a hero." He explained.

"A hero? How do I become a hero?" She asked.

"That's a good question, you'll have to find Philoctetes, and he'll train you."

"Where do I find him?" Shego asked.

"I have someone who can take you there. It's an old friend of yours; you two go back very long." Zeus said and he whistled. The sound of wings could be heard and Shego turned to see a flying horse soaring towards them. She stared at the creature as it landed, it's black and green manes were almost shining.

"Shego, this is a Pegasus and her name is Meg short for Megara." The horse raised her chin proudly and Shego just stared. She slowly reached out and touched Meg, who in her turn leaned into Shego's hand.

"She's beautiful." Shego whispered and the horse whinnied.

"She will help you get to Philoctetes and will help you to get to every place you want." Zeus explained.

"Thanks dad, say Hi to my mother from me." Shego whispered as she looked up at the statue again.

"I will good luck daughter of mine." He said and the statue froze up again. She refocused on Meg again and climbed onto her.

"Let's go." She whispered and Meg took off. Meg flew her to the island where Philoctetes lived and landed carefully. Shego got off and looked around.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" She asked and Meg made a whinnying sound. _Okay I just talked to my horse… right… not going crazy. _She thought as she continued searching the island. She walked up to some bushes and looked over them. She saw beautiful nymphs, who were singing and busy with their hair.

It was only then that she noticed a little goat that was sticking out of the bushes with his rear end. She kneeled besides it and heard the goat making sounds.

"Are you stuck?" She asked and she pulled the goat out of the bushes.

"Hey! What the hell?!" He asked angrily.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" She said and she dropped him. He disappeared into the bushes and started chasing after the nymphs. They all disappeared before he could catch them and Shego held her laughter in.

"Now look what you did!" He exclaimed as he reappeared.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know that you were getting off on them." She replied dry.

"It doesn't matter, I'm Philoctetes you can call me Phil." He said as he walked away.

"Philoctetes? You're the person, well, goat thing that I'm looking for! I'm Shego and I want to become a hero. I was sent here by my father, Zeus, who told me that I could go back to Mount Olympus when I'm a hero!" Shego exclaimed a bit too happy.

"Whoa, did you just say that Zeus is your father?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." Shego replied.

"Haha, the big guy? The one with his head in the clouds, the all high and mighty god Zeus, sent you here because he's your Dad?" Phil asked.

"Exactly!" Shego said. Phil started laughing and fell on his back from laughter. He wiped away a tear from laughter and rolled on the ground.

"Hahaha he! He is your dad! Hahah right! He's your dad! And I'm a centaur! Hahaha." He laughed. Shego crossed her arms and looked at him with an eyebrow up. Then all of a sudden a bolt of lightening hit Phil and he stopped laughing.

"Okay let's make you a hero." He announced and Shego smiled. She followed him and he showed her all the people he had changed into so called heroes. He told her about all the mistakes they made and how they got defeated. He told her that all that he wanted was a hero, so strong, that the gods would paint a picture of that hero in the stars. Shego promised that she could be that hero and he didn't believe it. He agreed because the daughter of a god was someone he couldn't turn down. Especially after that lightening bolt that had hit him.

He trained Shego in everything he knew. He trained her in saving damsels in distress, in saving cities, in fighting with a sword and in strength and speed. He changed her outfit from a robe to a black leather one piece skirt and upper shirt. She had a green belt with the symbol of the gods on it, a pair of black sandals that reached above her ankles and a green cape to finish it all.

By the time that he was done with her, she had a toned body and knew how to control her strength and plasma. She smiled proudly as he announced that her training was done. He was proud as well but didn't show it at all.

"Let's go to Thebes!" He announced.

"What's in Thebes?" She asked as they got onto Meg.

"Thebes is a city that just screams for trouble. There's always something wrong in Thebes." He explained.

"To Thebes it is then!" She yelled and they took off. They were flying sky high and nowhere near Thebes when they heard a scream.

"Sounds like a damsel in distress!" Phil yelled and Shego plummeted down with Meg. They landed in the woods and Shego walked up to some bushes. She looked behind them and saw a pretty red haired girl running through the water. A centaur was chasing her and grabbed her.

"The deal is off!" The red head yelled and the centaur growled.

"Oh but my offer to you was quite generous." He said in a low tone. Shego stepped out of the bushes and they didn't notice her.

"Let the lady go!" She yelled and she got her sword.

"I'm fine! You can leave I'll be fine!" The red headed girl yelled at her.

"But... aren't you... a damsel in distress?" Shego asked.

"I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, and I can handle this!" She replied. With that she kicked the centaur in the face and he dropped her. She landed swiftly on her feet in the water and attacked him again. Shego watched in awe as the red head defeated the centaur single handedly.

The centaur fell down in an unconscious state after being hit in the head. They both watched how he went down and Shego refocused her gaze on the red head immediately.

"So princess… how did you do that?" She asked.

"I learned to defend myself, it's not like I'm a helpless girl." The red head replied as she wrenched out her hair. She straightened herself and looked at Shego.

"I'm Kimberley, if I had any friends they would call me Kim." Kim said and Shego just stared at her.

"Do you have a name?" Kim asked.

"My name is Shego, pumpkin." Shego replied.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Shego." Kim whispered seductively and she walked off. Her hips swayed and Shego looked at her retreating form.

"Nice to meet you too princess!" Shego yelled back and Kim disappeared into the woods. Shego let out a long breath and swallowed hard. _That went well, that was good, I didn't freak out._ She thought.

"How did it go?" Phil asked as he appeared next to her.

"She wasn't in distress, she handled it herself." Shego said, hardly believing it herself.

"Well not every lady is helpless." Phil said.

"That's true." Shego said as she stared at the spot where Kim had been standing.

"Come on, let's get to Thebes! Loads of people there who you can help!" Phil said and he guided her back to Meg. They got onto Meg and they took off. Meg flew them to Thebes and landed on a square. There were people standing at a fountain who were complaining about how dangerous it was in Thebes.

They talked about the fire, disasters of nature and monsters that kept threatening the city.

"Sounds like they need a hero." Phil said as he poked Shego. She didn't quite understand what he meant so he pushed her towards the complaining people. They looked up at her as she stumbled towards them.

"What do you want?" A man asked as they eyed her.

"It sounds like you're in need of a hero." She said.

"Yeah what's it to you?" An old man asked.

"I happen to be a hero!" Shego said proudly and they started laughing.

"What are you all laughing about?!" She demanded.

"Look lady, if you're a hero then I'm Hercules." He replied and everybody started laughing again.

"But... I AM a Hero!" She yelled.

"Whatever lady!" He said and they walked off. Shego groaned and let herself drop to the ground. Phil walked up to her and sighed.

"It's okay, don't listen to them. You just need a chance to prove yourself." He explained. Right on time they heard someone calling for help. Shego got to her feet and looked at the person who was calling.

"Kim!" Shego yelled and the red head turned to her.

"Shego, thank god! You need to save the city! There's a monster in the valley and if it enters the city it'll destroy everything!" She yelled and Shego walked up to her.

"Don't worry, I'll get this." She said and she ran off towards the valley. Everybody followed Shego into the valley, wanting to see if she could defeat the monster. It didn't take long before she faced the monster. It had two heads, was blue and was a good 100 feet, maybe even more. Shego looked up at the roaring, two headed blue monster and raised her eyebrow.

"How can you even exist?" She asked as if the monster would answer. He growled at her angrily and shot forward with one of his heads. Shego dodged the head easily and continued looking at the monster in disbelieve.

"You've got to be kidding me. Some blue monster with two heads? You should be a person wearing a custom." She said against the monster as she dodged the head again. She didn't even bother igniting her plasma and simply chopped the heads off. She rolled her eyes as the headless monster fell down.

Everybody that had been watching cheered for her and she smiled. She saw Kim approaching her and waved at her. The red head waved back and closed the gap between them.

"That was really brave." She said and Shego took a step back.

"Uh yeah it's what I do." Shego replied and Kim smiled at her. Shego heard movement behind her but didn't look. She kept her eyes on Kim and knew that the monster wasn't defeated yet. It was like a sense went off and she pushed Kim to the ground, ducking as a head tried to eat her.

"Run!" She yelled to Kim and the red head sped off. She looked at the monster and it had two heads again. She raised her eyebrow and laughed a bit. _Well that's funny; a monster that grows heads back._ She thought as she got her sword again. She started chopping and the heads kept growing back. Phil finally yelled that she had to stop chopping heads off.

She looked at the monster and agreed with that. It had now about a dozen heads and they were all pissed off.

"That's not good..." She said to herself as she dropped her sword. The heads all sped towards her and she dodged all of them. She landed a few feet back on her feet after doing a back flip. She ignited her plasma and took a step forward.

"Come on ugly!" She yelled and the monster attacked again. She dodged a few heads before one got her and swallowed her. Everybody looked in shock at the monster as it devoured their last hope. Everybody started running away as the monster fixed its gaze on them. Phil stared at the monster as well and sighed in disappointment. He didn't even think about the fact that the monster could destroy the entire city. He was just sad and disappointed. It was when the monster almost reached the city that it suddenly stopped.

Everyone turned around and looked at the monster. It started to glow a green which was getting brighter and brighter. All the people, including Phil, were looking at the monster with huge eyes. The glow got brighter and brighter and it looked like the monster was ready to explode. That's what it did, it exploded and most of the people got covered by the remains.

They didn't mind at all because Shego had just saved them all. She stood between the remains of the monster, covered by it as well, glowing a bright green. She looked around to make sure that she got the whole monster. Her glow disappeared and she collapsed. Everybody ran up to her and she got lifted into the air. It was then that they realised that she truly was a hero.

They cheered and cheered for her, making sure that she was in good hands.

"You did it! You saved everybody!" Phil exclaimed as he followed the crowd that was carrying her.

"All thanks to you!" She yelled back. After defeating the 2 headed monsters, everybody looked up at her. She was becoming a true hero and a real celebrity. Everybody adored her and wanted to be in her presence. After that one monster she defeated a lot of other monsters that were threatening the city.

It didn't take long before she was the best hero they had ever known. All the heroism and people that adored her was getting a bit too much. She really wanted to get out for a while, without all the people following her around. She managed to sneak passed Phil and got outside by climbing through the window.

She turned around to walk away when she bumped into someone.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed and she looked down. The person that had bumped into her, was none other then Kim.

"What are you doing here?" Shego asked the red headed girl.

"I could ask you the same." Kim replied as she got to her feet.

"Well I asked you first."

"Okay I was here to find you and now I did. How about you?"

"I'm here because I want a little break that's all." Shego replied. Kim held out her hand and Shego looked at it.

"Take my hand; I'll take you somewhere quiet." Kim said and Shego took her hand. She led her to a nice garden with statues and a fountain in the middle. It was indeed very quiet there and Shego was enjoying it already. They sat down on a little white bench in front of the fountain and it didn't take long before the silence was broken.

"So you've been followed by boys and girls, have you fallen in love?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Uh no I'm not in love with any of those boys or girls. How about you, are you in love?" Shego asked.

"No, I'm not, I've learned from the last time." Kim replied softly.

"What happened?" Shego asked.

"I don't want to talk about it but it ended with me having a broken heart."

"That's too bad, but you shouldn't let one bad thing keep you away from something like love."

"Well maybe if I find the right one it'll be different. I just don't want a broken heart again."

"I understand, I've actually never been in love."

"Well there's a first time for everything." Kim replied.

"Yeah I know but I'm really hoping that the first time I fall in love will be with the right one."

"You can hope for that but it probably won't happen."

"Maybe, who knows, the right person is out there somewhere." Shego replied and Kim smiled at her. The red head scooted closer to Shego; she reached out and took the pale girl's hand.

"How do you know when he or she is the right one?" Kim asked softly as she looked up at Shego's face.

"I would know cause my thoughts would be with her or him, my heart would skip a beat every time I see her or him, I would want to kiss him or her, just hold him/her and never let go. I would definitely know when I've found the right one." Shego replied softly.

"That's a really sweet way to tell it." Kim admitted.

"Haha well I think that's how I would know. Just because that person will be able to take my breath away and make it hitch in my throat by a single touch."

"You're really sensitive for a hero."

"I'm a hero... that doesn't mean that I can't be sensitive about things. I just push emotions away when it's needed." Shego replied and she looked down at their hands.

"You shouldn't push them away."

"Look who's talking." Shego replied with a grin on her face. Kim squeezed her hand lightly and Shego looked up at her. Kim leaned forward and stopped at Shego's ear.

"I'm just really shy." She whispered.

"You don't seem that shy to me princess." Shego replied in a whisper. Kim pulled back and Shego knew that she was wrong. Kim looked down at their hands, a blush creeping onto her face. _That's really cute._ Shego thought as she eyed the blushing red head. Shego reached out and raised Kim's face by her chin.

Their eyes met, jade meeting emerald and it was like something clicked.

"You're really cute when you blush." Shego whispered and Kim blushed even more.

"Thanks." She replied softly as her face turned the same colour as her hair.

"You look really nice tonight." Shego said as she looked at the pale blue dress that Kim was wearing.

"You just want me to blush don't you?" Kim asked her face still red.

"Maybe, maybe not." Shego replied with a big smile. It became quiet and their eyes met again. Nobody even tried to break the silence as it was comfortable between them. They slowly started leaning towards each other, the gap between them getting smaller and smaller. Their lips almost met, their hearts were racing and their breathing was unsteady.

Shego lightly brushed her lips against Kim's and smiled. Kim pulled back with a sad expression and Shego's smile faded.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't do this." Kim replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to get hurt."

"Princess, I will never ever hurt you. I promise that." Shego whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you, so it would be best if we just stopped seeing each other." Kim said and Shego suddenly got up.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We can't be together." Kim said and she got up as well.

"Why?"

"We're just not meant to be." Kim whispered and with that she started walking away.

"How can you know that?" Shego asked.

"Because… I don't want to be with you." Kim said and a tear, unaware to Shego, escaped from her eye. Shego froze in her track and just watched how Kim walked away. She didn't say anything and just waited for the red head to disappear. She had never felt more miserable then right now. The words Kim had spoken had crushed her and she couldn't deny it. They had parted their ways and even though they were apart, they still thought about each other. Shego had trouble concentrating on saving the city from monsters and Kim had trouble hiding how she really felt. It took them forever to actually figure out that they were in love.

To spectators it had been obvious but they stayed oblivious to it. It stayed like that until they parted, that was when they discovered that they DID belong together. Kim was afraid of getting hurt and Shego was afraid of showing too much emotions. It made her vulnerable and she couldn't have that as hero.

The red head was on her mind 24/7 and it irritated her. _She doesn't want you Shego._ She thought as she lifted some weights. _Stop thinking about her._

"I'm fucking trying!" Shego yelled angrily. She dropped the weights and buried her face in her hands.

"I need to talk to her." She said as she let her hands slip to her sides. Right at that very moment Kim appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you?" Shego asked but didn't finish her sentence. Kim was caught by chains and she couldn't speak or move. Shego ran over to her and reached out but Kim disappeared.

"What the fuck." Shego murmured and she turned around.

"Hi there!" A voice said suddenly, making Shego jump up.

"Uh hi, who the hell are you?" Shego asked the pale man.

"I'm Hades, lord of the death, how are you doing?" He asked and he stuck out his hand. Shego looked at the hand and raised her eyebrow.

"I don't have time for this." Shego said as she walked passed the hand.

"Oh come on this won't take long so listen to me. How about making a little deal?"

"Why?"

"Because I have a certain leverage to make you agree." He snapped his fingers and Kim appeared again.

"Kim!" Shego yelled.

"So listen, Shego how about you give up your powers for 24 hours? I promise that Kim will be set free unharmed." Hades proposed.

"She won't be harmed?" Shego asked.

"She stays unharmed or else you'll get your strength back yada yada by the fine print and everything." Hades said and he stuck his hand out.

"I don't know…" Shego said softly.

"Come on, she goes free and you just have to shake my hand. I don't really have time for this I have plans. I need an answer right now." He said. "Going once, going twice…"

"Okay!" Shego shouted and she grabbed Hades' hand. She felt herself get weaker as he sucked all the power out of her. She collapsed to her knees and looked up at the man.

"You might feel a bit queasy but that's part of the process. Kim you are free to go." He said and he snapped his fingers, making her chains disappear.

"Shego!" She shouted and she ran over to the green skinned ex-goddess.

"Princess." Shego said with a smile and she grabbed Kim's hand.

"How cute, well Kim thanks for everything, you really are a good actress! I need to go and rearrange the cosmos now, bye!" Hades yelled and a chariot appeared.

"What do you mean with good actress?" Shego asked before he could leave. He turned around and looked at Shego.

"I mean that little Kimmie there was working for me. I told her to find your weakness and she did. Now that you're powerless I can take over this world without you intervening." Shego looked at Kim with shock and pain in her eyes.

"Tell me it isn't true." Shego said softly to the red head. Kim avoided Shego's gaze and didn't reply to that.

"Aw, sorry Sheeg, but it's true, your love deceived you." Hades announced. Shego got to her feet and looked down at Kim with anger.

"So much for not wanting to hurt me." She whispered bitterly and she walked away. Kim buried her face in her hands as tears escaped from her eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and rearrange the cosmos!" Hades exclaimed and he sped off.

"Shego!" Kim yelled and the green skinned woman stopped.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do this but I didn't have any choice!"

"I understand, but next time don't tell me you don't want to hurt me if you end up hurting me the most." Shego replied bitterly.

"I couldn't do anything else." Kim whispered.

"Yes you could, you could've told me what was going on. You could've told me that you were pretending, that everything was a lie but you didn't."

"What do you mean with pretending?" Kim asked.

"You pretended to like me, you pretended to want me and I fell for it. It was stupid of me that I didn't notice that you were faking it. My feelings WERE sincere at the time but not any more. Goodbye Kim." Shego said and she started walking again. Kim kept looking at her retreating back and sobbed softly as she vanished out of sight.

* * *

"Titans! Who locked you up?!" Hades yelled.

"ZEUS!" They yelled back.

"And what are you going to do now that I have freed you?!" Hades asked.

"DESTROY ZEUS!!!!" They yelled and Hades smiled with triumph. The titans slowly made their way to Mount Olympus, destroying everything in their path. Hades had stopped one of them and had sent him to Thebes. Knowing that the city was unprotected because Shego didn't have any strength.

"This is a glorious day for me!" He yelled happily as he followed the other Titans to Mount Olympus.

* * *

A loud scream was heard and Shego turned to look at the source. A woman was running away and soon everybody started screaming and running away.

"What's wrong?!" Shego asked but nobody answered. Her question was answered quickly when a huge Cyclops appeared.

"Oooh… that's not good." Shego said dry. The Cyclops destroyed buildings and yelled her name over and over again.

"And of course he wants to fight me. Well why not; I've got nothing to lose." Shego sighed and she started making her way to the Cyclops. She reached the yelling monster and it looked down at her.

"What the hell do you want 1 eyed freak?" Shego asked.

"SHEGO!!!!!" He yelled and he reached down to her. She ducked aside making sure that he didn't get her.

"I asked you a question ugly freak!" She yelled.

"SHEGO FIGHT!!!!" He yelled back and he tried to squish her with his foot. She rolled to the side and the foot missed. A hand grabbed her and she groaned. _Shit should've paid attention to the other limbs._ She thought as he raised her to his eye level.

"You are the mighty Shego?! HA you're a laugh!" He yelled and he threw her away. She collided with a wall and it came tumbling down on top of her. She looked up at the Cyclops who laughed loudly.

"Shit that was painful." She groaned as she got to her feet. She made her way back to the Cyclops again and he picked her up again. This time he kicked her and sent her flying into a wall again.

"Shit I have to stop this." She said to herself. She got to her feet again and was about to walk back to the Cyclops when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around and met Kim's gaze.

"What do you want?" Shego asked.

"Don't fight him; you'll lose without your powers. Please Shego don't fight him." Kim begged her.

"It doesn't matter, I have nothing to lose." Shego said bitterly and she pulled her arm free.

"Yes you do!" Phil yelled as he appeared with Meg.

"Oh really?! Tell me, what do I have to lose?!" Shego asked angrily.

"You wanted to be a hero! You came so far and you're so close to going back home! All your hard work will be a waste if you get killed!" Phil yelled. Shego was quiet, her back towards everybody and she knew he was right.

"I'm not giving up on you! You can beat this guy! Look at him! He's nothing!" Phil yelled and Shego turned to look at him.

"You're right." She whispered and she smiled. "You're absolutely right. I can take this guy!" She yelled and at that very moment the Cyclops picked her up again. Shego quickly searched for something to fight with and grabbed a flaming piece of wood.

"Me bite your head off!" He yelled.

"I don't think so ugly!" She yelled back and she stuck the flaming piece of wood in his eye. He screamed out in pain and dropped Shego as he reached for his eye. Shego took this opportunity to tie his ankles together with a rope.

"Let's see how this turns out." Shego said to herself. She watched in amusement how the Cyclops fell of a cliff because of the rope that held his ankles together.

"Well that was easy." She said dry.

"Shego you did it!" Kim yelled happily as she ran over to Shego.

"Yeah I did but not thanks to you." Shego replied. Kim's face fell immediately and she looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Well at least I know how it is to be normal." Shego replied, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You're great the way you are." Kim announced and Shego smiled a sad smile.

"Thanks but I don't need your fake pity."

"It's not fake! I wasn't pretending to like you! I really like you!" Kim yelled and she stomped her foot on the ground.

"You don't like me!" Shego yelled back and she in her turn punched a pillar. She walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

"You never liked me." She said softly.

"WATCH OUT!" Kim yelled. Shego didn't know what was happening and felt someone push her away. She landed on the ground, face down, her hands covering her face.

"What the hell was that?!" She yelled. She turned around from her position and her eyes widened in shock.

"Kimmie!" She yelled and she quickly got to her feet. She ran over to the red head, who was stuck underneath the fallen pillar. Shego gripped the pillar and started lifting it with all of her remaining strength. It surprised her when she managed to lift it.

"What's happening?" She asked as she held the pillar above her head.

"The deal is off, I got hurt." Kim whispered with a sad smile on her face. Shego tossed the pillar aside and kneeled down next to Kim.

"Why did you do that?" Shego asked as she held Kim in her arms.

"People do crazy things." Kim started and she let out a small laugh. "When they're in love."

"Princess…." Shego started but she didn't know what to say.

"Its okay, go, you have to save everybody from the Titans." Kim whispered and her eyes glazed a bit.

"You'll be okay. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." Shego said and she hugged the red head. Phil came to her side and slid a rock underneath Kim's head.

"Go, I'll watch over her." He said to Shego.

"Thanks Phil." Shego said and she got to her feet.

"Let's go!" She yelled and she jumped onto Meg. She took off quickly and Shego looked back one more time.

"I promise that you'll be okay." She whispered as she glanced back. She quickly refocused on getting to Mount Olympus and let out a low growl as she thought about the Titans. Her look of anger was replaced by shock when she saw the Titans.

"They're even bigger then that ugly guy!" She said to herself as she neared Mount Olympus.

"Little do they know that they're about to get their asses kicked!" Shego yelled and she sped up a bit more. She saw Hades giving orders to the Titans and quickly flew by.

"Not so fast Hades!" She yelled and he looked up at her.

"Why are you still alive?!" He asked in anger.

"I can't be defeated, god or no god." Shego replied.

"Get her! GET HER!" He yelled to the Titans and they focused on Shego. She avoided them easily and broke the chains of the captured gods.

"That makes the fight a bit fairer!" She yelled as the gods and goddesses were freed. Everybody started launching their attacks, making sure the Titans couldn't destroy anything else. Shego jumped off of her horse and freed her father.

"You came!" He said proud.

"Of course now let's kick some Titan butt!" She yelled in an excited tone.

"Watch your old man work!" He yelled and he got his lightening bolts. He threw them at the Titans, hitting one of them in the face. Everybody was fighting his own battle, fighting for victory. Shego ignited her plasma and shot it at the ice Titan. The Titan slowly smelted as she continued launching her plasma at him.

She smiled knowing that victory was in hands. They defeated the Titans, working together as a team. Shego got a grip on the titan that had the shape of a tornado. She sucked the other Titans into it and threw them away with all of her might. A small explosion was seen as they were launched into space.

The gods cheered as victory was theirs. Shego felt an arm go around her shoulder and she looked up. She met her father's gaze and he smiled proud.

"You did great Shego." He said.

"Thanks father." She replied and she felt prouder then ever.

"This battle ISN'T over YET!" Hades yelled all of a sudden. Everybody's gaze turned to him and Shego looked in confusion.

"I have to go visit someone. Someone who's DYING to meet me!" He yelled and he sped off.

It still didn't make any sense to the gods and Zeus looked at Shego.

"What was that about?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She said. It didn't take long before she discovered what he was talking about though. Her eyes widened and she let out a loud gasp.

"KIM!" She yelled and she quickly got onto Meg. "Go!" She yelled and Meg flew off in high speed. Shego sped up as fast as she could, returning to Kim and hoping she wasn't too late. It seemed like a photo finish race and Shego jumped off of Meg as soon as they reached Kim. She ran over to her beloved red head and collapsed beside her when she saw that she was too late.

Phil stepped back and Shego leaned over Kim. She held the girl up in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Kim." She whispered as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything." Phil said.

"You couldn't, I can." Shego spoke strong. She gently lowered Kim and kissed the red head's forehead. She got to her feet and looked at Phil.

"I can save her, it's not too late." She said and she made her way to Meg.

"Let's go Meg!" She shouted and they took off in high speed. She raced to the place where she knew she could find Kim's soul. She was determent to retrieve the soul of the one she loved. Even if she had to give up her own life to do so. She regretted it that she hadn't told Kim about her feelings.

This deed was to prove that she really loved the girl. That she would give up everything to be with Kim. This was her chance to make things right. And by god she was going to make it right. She flew to the place where you could enter the underworld and came to a stop at the gate.

She looked at the gate and with a simple push, she smashed it open. She ducked on time to avoid a 3 headed dog.

"What a cute puppy." She said and she ignited her plasma. The 3 headed dog tried to bite her but she managed to get him under control. Now on top of it, she made sure it led her the way to Hades. The 3 headed dog barged into the cave Hades was lounging and he looked up.

"What the hell?!" He yelled at the dog. The dog stepped back a bit, his ears going down.

"Frightening your dog isn't very nice." Shego said as she revealed herself.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Hades yelled.

"I'm here because you took something rather somebody that belonged to me." Shego said as she lowered herself to the ground. The 3 headed dog backed up and finally walked away. She slowly walked towards Hades and he stepped back a bit.

"You like making deals right?" She asked. "Listen to this, take me instead of Kim."

Hades brought his finger up to his face, showing that he was thinking.

"The daughter of my hated rival trapped in a river of death. Is there a downside to that?" He questioned himself.

"Going once, going twice…." Shego started.

"Alright alright! She goes, you stay." He said and they shook hands. Shego dived into the so called river of dead, which was filled with swimming souls.

"I forgot! You'll be dead before you reach her! That's not a problem is it?!" He yelled after her.

It was true; every move she made towards Kim made her feel weaker. Her life was slowly being drained with every movement. Every foot that she swam had her growing older. She felt herself getting tired, weak and old. Her body aching as it aged with every inch she moved. All the while getting closer and closer to Kim.

She was so close; she reached out and grabbed the red head's soul. All she had to do was find the strength to get back. To her amazement she did and she managed to swim back to the edge. Holding onto Kim's soul firmly she almost floated out of the river. An aura glowing brightly as she reappeared.

Hades' mouth dropped open as a glowing Shego appeared with Kim's soul in her arms.

"You're not dead! If you're not dead that means that you're…a god!" Hades yelled. Shego looked at him, fire blazing in her eyes with every step she took. Her eyes never leaving him as she carried the soul of her beloved. Her strength was renewed, her glow was intense and her weaknesses were gone.

"That wasn't a part of the deal!" Hades yelled at her.

"Letting us both die wasn't a part of the deal as well." Shego replied with a strong voice. She walked past Hades and he didn't dare to say a thing. Her glare was so intense that he didn't even move. He held his breath and never blinked his eyes.

She kept on walking until she disappeared out of his sight. She slowly walked back to the gate and back to Meg. She flew off, still holding on to Kim's soul. As they flew, she shone a bright light, almost as a beacon in the dark. As the saviour of mankind and the saviour of many other things.

A saviour who had turned into a goddess and would've been prepared to give her life for the one she loved. A goddess who gave all of her strength, will-power and love to win a battle for mankind.

Phil looked up in amazement as she arrived. She slowly got off of Meg and walked towards Kim's lifeless body. She kneeled beside her and slowly lowered the soul. It merged with the body and for a second it stayed quiet. Shego's heart started beating faster when she saw Kim's eyes flutter open.

"S-Shego?" She questioned.

"Yes princess, I'm here." Shego said and she helped Kim to her feet.

"You saved me, why?" Kim asked, looking up into Shego's emerald eyes.

"People do crazy things." Shego said and she smiled. "When they're in love." Kim felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks and avoided Shego's gaze. A bright light shone as the sky cleared and Shego held onto Kim as they got lifted up into the air. Meg scooped Phil up and followed them up into the air.

Shego smiled and looked up as they approached Mount Olympus. She could see her father standing, along with her mother and other gods. They were all waiting for her. Waiting for her to rejoin them on Mount Olympus. They stepped onto the stairs that led them to the gods and Shego smiled at Kim.

Kim dropped her arms and returned the smile. Letting go of Kim, Shego looked up at the gods and walked up the stairs.

"My daughter, today you've proved yourself a true hero. This is the day that you rejoin the gods on Mount Olympus." Zeus said as he took Shego by his side. Shego smiled with pride and looked up at her father. He gestured towards a gold gate and it opened. Shego looked in amazement as it revealed a beautiful god like place.

"It looks like what I dreamed." Shego said in a whisper.

"Welcome home my daughter." He said proud. Her mother hugged her and all the other gods cheered. She felt loved, she felt her heart beat faster and a tingling sensation covered her whole body. But something didn't feel right. In her mind something told her that this wasn't what she wanted. She looked at the beautiful god like place and up to her parents and all the other gods.

She had expected to feel more joy but she didn't. She turned around and her eyes found Kim. The red head was slowly walking away and she felt her heart crumble. Her face fell before looking back up at her parents again.

"It's everything I once dreamed of. I once dreamed of a place where I belonged. Somewhere I could fit in and feel loved. I was waiting for this day for a long time but I realised something. This isn't what I want anymore. I have found my place and I have found my love. I know where I belong and who I long to be with. I feel honoured that I'm aloud to come back. It didn't make me as happy as I thought I would be. It's because I long to be with Kim and I know we belong together." Shego explained.

Her lips turned up a little and she looked at Kim. The red head was staring at her with big eyes.

"My heart belongs to her and I hope you'll understand." Shego whispered.

"Of course we do." Her mother replied gently.

"We want you to be happy and if that's what you want then we won't complain." Zeus said and he smiled. Shego walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Kim.

"I love this woman with all of my heart. Every life without her, rich, immortal or godlike would be worthless." Shego whispered just loud enough. Shego's hand went up to Kim's face and cupped her cheek. She slowly closed the gap between them, catching Kim's lips with her own.

Kim felt her heart skip a beat and returned the gentle, loving kiss. They parted slowly and their eyes met. Kim's eyes were filled with tears and she was struggling to keep them in.

"I love you." Shego whispered. A tear escaped from Kim's eye and was soon followed by another. Shego smiled softly and wiped them away with her thumb.

"I love you too." Kim whispered as her tears flowed freely. Everybody who had watched the scene knew that the love between them was unbreakable. Shego's parents were looking at them as well and they were smiling proudly. Shego's glow slowly faded, her immortality disappearing as well.

Never had there ever been such a strong bond. Everybody could feel that the connection between Shego and Kim was the greatest ever. It was a connection that couldn't be broken, not even by a god. It was powerful but most of all loving. It would keep them strong, almost as gods.

The power of such a great love made them feel like they could handle anything in the world. This was the story of the goddess Shego. A goddess that lost her immortality and gave it up again for her beloved. A story that showed that being a god wasn't necessary as long as you could love.

Because the connection between Shego and Kim was the strongest there could be. A connection of their souls, minds and emotions. A strong bond that would withstand everything. Even the wrath of Hades wouldn't be able to break it.

The stars got rearranged, showing Shego as the true hero she was.

_**The End**_

* * *

**_Hope you liked it =) Please be kind.. even when you didn't like it.. haha.._**

**_Well up to the next story..._**

**_Thanks for reading it!!_**

**_(And I know, it was a bit mushy and stuff and OOC. I don't care!)_**


End file.
